Camp Mystery
by jochye
Summary: When murdrs atart happening at the camp Nancy is councoling at. It's up to her to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy Drew swam to the side of the lake. She was at camp. Well, she was a counselor. This camp was designed for kids for disabilities. This was her first sort-of vacation that Nancy had been on without a mystery.

"Nancy, Nancy!" 9-year-old Alisha said. "Did you count the votes yet did you did you did I win I did didn't I?

Nancy laughed. She didn't like to play favorites but Alisha was definitely one of her favorites. Alisha couldn't walk. She had to move around in her wheel chair. Nancy love playing with the little girl but she felt so bad hanging around with her. Like she could do things that Alisha couldn't. "I did count the votes but you have to wait in till tonight just like everyone else. Okay?" Alisha nodded and turned her wheelchair.

"You better hurry if you're going to make the next class." Nancy called. Nancy turned her head to the side. Did she hear something? "Oh Nancy it's probably just in animal."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nancy ran towards the cabin to see Alisha standing holding the door to her cabin. Her face was completely drained of color.

"Alisha what hap…" Nancy looked and saw what Alisha had seen moments before. There, lying on the floor was Michelle. She had cuts all across her arms and legs and there was a puddle of blood around her head

"Someone call the police." Nancy called. Nancy walked over to Michelle. Nancy looked and saw something by Michelle.

Nancy walked over but and found a note.. Nancy heard sirens in the distance. _That's strange. The police station is 20 minutes from her. _Nancy thought.

Nancy picked up the note and opened it. Her face went pale as she read :

This was only the first.

There's many more to come

If you don't leave now.

Go on, go home.

The police arrived then and a rather rude police man walked over and took the note from her. "This is police information. You do not need to see it." Nancy was furious.

Nancy pulled out her wallet and showed the police man her badge. "Sorry miss. Do you want to see the note again?" Nancy shook her head.

"Nancy?" A scared Alisha came up behind her. Nancy could tell she had been crying. "Are you going to find her killer?" Nancy nodded. She wiped the tear that had passed her eyes and fell down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Frank Hardy said into the phone.

"Hi honey," Nancy said. They had finally started going out with a little push from Bess. "Do you feel like working on a mystery?"

"What is it this time?" Frank asked. Nancy quickly explained what happened. "When do you want me?"

"As soon as you can get here." Nancy said "I love you"

"I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean she's a counselor? I thought that I told you to choose one where she wouldn't be?"

"We didn't think that she would be there sir."

"Yeah. Please don't do anything to us."

"You know too much already and you can't seem to do anything right…"

"We'll be your servants"

"Deal"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nancy, I'm scared." Alisha said "What if he comes back and kills me." Nancy sighed. Alisha had been crying on her shoulders all day. "I'll be here. Nothing will happen to you." When there was a knock at the door Nancy could feel Alisha tense up.

"Come in," Nancy called. She smiled when she saw the head consoler come in with Frank. "Your boyfriend is her." She smiled. "But it doesn't look like he'll be staying long. I'm closing the camp.

Alisha started to cry in her lap. Nancy rubbed her back. Frank saw Nancy whisper something to the girl in her lap and that seemed to calm her down a little bit.

Frank sat down on the floor next to Nancy. Nancy leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you could make it." Nancy said softly.

Nancy quietly explained what happened. She mentioned from when she heard the scream to when the policeman came and ripped the note out of her hands.

"Do you know how she died?" Frank asked.

"Someone shot her. They must have used a silencer because no one heard a shot," Nancy explained. "I think that we should look into the policeman I was telling you about." Frank nodded.

Suddenly Alisha stopped crying. She looked up at Nancy fear in her eyes. "What is it, lisha?" Nancy asked.

"Last night I was talking to her and she said she saw a man in the woods. She said he had a huge afro but I didn't listen because she always makes up stories. I'm sorry." Nancy looked at Frank. He gave her a look.

They didn't notice that there was a person in huge red afro wig listening and watching them through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Even if it's only 1 person. This is my first story so be nice. 

Nancy sat at the police station with Alisha. Alisha was telling the police officer (who happened to be the same one as the one who so rudely ripped the letter out of Nancy's hand) about the man she saw. Once she was done Alisha ran out to her parents who had come when they heard the camp was closing.

Now Nancy told the police about what she knew. "So miss. Drew, why were you even working at the camp?"

Nancy was annoyed by the question but she simply said, "I saw an ad in the newspaper that said that they needed helpers and I thought it would be nice if I could help out a little,"

"Who was it that came right after the murder?" Nancy didn't like the questions that this guy was asking. She made a mental note to ask about him later.

"My boyfriend. I called him to help me." Nancy was ready to punch the guy after he asked "He's your boyfriend?" Nancy looked at him.

"So?" She asked. The man, whose nametag said Officer Michaels, laughed. "He deserves so much better than you." Nancy stood up. So did Officer Michaels. "Why don't you and me go out to eat tomorrow night. At say 7 and if you don't show up…"

Nancy turned and walked out of the room. Had Officer Michaels actually hit on her? Nancy sighed as she walked over to Frank.

'What's wrong?" Frank asked as soon as Nancy had gotten over to him. Apparently she couldn't hide her feelings from him. (Big surprise)

"I'll explain in the car." With that Nancy walked out to the car and buckled her seatbelt. Just wait in till frank hears about this?

Frank joined her in a few minutes. "What took you so long?" Nancy asked. She didn't want it to sound so mean but she was in such a bad mood. Frank stated the car and pulled out into the street.

"I was talking to Alisha and her family. What I want to know is why you're so upset." Frank waited for Nancy to respond. Nancy took a deep breath and told Frank everything that had happen. Making sure that she saved the part about her being asked out for last.

"He did WHAT!?" Frank slammed on the brakes. He had almost missed that stop sign. But apparently the car behind them didn't stop in time. The car behind them hit them jutting them forward where a car going the other way hit them.

The car did a flip and then landed upside down. Frank and Nancy were both unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy woke up to find Frank next to her. He was just starting to come around. "Nancy, are you okay?" Nancy heard Frank say. Nancy tried to talk but it hurt her throat.

But she managed a week "No." Nancy could hear sirens. She heard the ambulance pull to a stop by the accident. The last thing she heard before she blacked out again was a very scared voice say "There's still someone under there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Nancy woke up she was in a hospital bed. She could feel someone holding her hand and she looked over to see Joe. Right behind Joe was George. And next to George stood Bess.

"Hi you guys,' Nancy said. "What are you up to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe had been eating chips in front of the T.V. when the phone rang. Joe sighed an lazily sat up. HE picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Frank said. He felt like someone was kicking him in the stomach when he heard that Frank and Nancy had been in an accident.

"Are they okay?" Joe asked. He dropped the phone when he heard that Nancy might not live. EH picked the phone up and dialed Bess's number.

"Hello?" George said. "George, you and Bess need to get to the hospital."

"What? What happened?" Frank sighed.

"I'm picking you up. Be ready." Joe hung up the phone picked up his shoes and without even putting them on walked out the door.

I hope that you liked that chapter. Please review. You don't know how much it means when you're an author and someone says that they like your story. BUT DON'T BE AFRAID TO SAY YOU HATE IT. BUT IF YOU DO PLEASE DO IT NICELY.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank Hardy came home three days after the accident. He felt horrible that he had gotten off so well and Nancy hadn't. It's because the car hit her side. The driver has been okay and had left the hospital that day.

Frank walked into the house while the phone was ringing. "Hello?" Frank said to the person on the other end of the line.

"Don't you and your girlfriend go investigating the murder or Nancy will be dead." Frank was about to talk when he heard the dial tone. Frank hung up and called the hospital.

He asked for Nancy room and soon he heard her voice on the other end of the line. "Are you okay Nancy?" HE asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nancy replied. "But you better tell your brother that I don't need someone with me 24/7." Frank laughed as he heard Bess and George giggle in the background.

"Hey Frank," Joe said into the phone. "Will you_ please _tell your girlfriend that I'm just trying to be nice?"

"Frank what did you call for?" Nancy asked into the phone. She waited but there was no reply. "Frank? What's wrong?"

"Nancy. I got a phone call. The person said that if I didn't get off the case he would kill you." Nancy was suddenly alert. "Frank I'll be fine don't worry." Nancy said reassuringly.

"Nan, I'm not working on the case." Nancy sighed. "Frank you have never let that stop you before."

"Nancy, I don't want you working on the case either. And not just the person threatened to kill you but also because you were hurt so bad. Maybe you can work on the next case."

"No," Nancy yelled into the phone angrily. She could tell that everyone was staring at her. 'You do not get to chose."

"Nancy. Please. You are hurt. If you work on the case you could get hurt worse." Frank tried to stay calm but it was getting hard.

Nancy could hear the hurt in his voice and decided to stop arguing. "Fine." She said and hung up without saying good bye.

Nancy looked over at the others. "Don't ask anything. Can you guys please leave? I'm really tired." And she was. But it looked like she wasn't going to get any.

_I'm sorry my chapters are all so short but I tell what I want and then I go on to the next chapter. I want you all to keep reading. Please review. And try to be nice this is my first story!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay readers I have a request. Please give me any idea that you think of. I will read all of them but I cannot put all of them up. You can help change the story._

"What do you want to do with her now, John?" One man asked the other. "I think we should take her on a little trip."

"Not yet" John said. "First I want to get acquainted with her." The nameless (so far) man smiled. "Well that sounds like a good idea." Nameless man says.

"Cliff, do you think I should go first or you." John asked. "Why don't you?" Cliff stepped forward. "I think I would like that." He pushed the knife further towards Nancy. "We both have our own fun ways of dealing with problems like you. I prefer beating you repeatedly." John stepped forward. "I prefer to beat you and 'then…" He walked over to Nancy and ran a hand softly down her cheek. "WE go over there to the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank sat down on the couch. Joe sat down next to him. "You have to find her." Joe kept telling him.

"But if I investigate and he finds out he'll kill her." Frank stood up and went to the kitchen. Joe followed. Frank started washing dishes.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Joe offered. "You don't need to be doing dishes. You need to be out there looking for Nancy. Don't start later and find that she died a few minutes ago. And you would say 'If only I hadn't wasted time washing dishes.'" Frank stopped and looked at his brother.

"As much as I want to I can't. If I do Nancy will be dead." With that he turned and started washing the dishes again. Joe sighed. He would have to go himself. Well not by himself, with Bess and George.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Frank went to answer the phone. "Hello?" He listened as the person on the other end began to breath heavily. "Frank," Nancy said. "We need to meet. Meet me tomorrow at the park 3 o'clock." With that said she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy shuddered as the man rubbed his hand across her cheek. "Will you do something for me?" The man asked. EH pressed the knife against her thought. "Call your boyfriend. Tell him to meet us at the park tomorrow at 3 o'clock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank hung up the phone and looked at his brother. Joe could see the look of determination and hatred in his eyes.

"That was Nancy. She wants to meet with me tomorrow at the park. She didn't say come alone but I don't think the police should be there. But you are coming with me." Joe looked at Frank. HE knew that Frank would do anything to keep Nancy safe. He also knew that would want to get revenge of whoever did this to Nancy.

"I'll be there." Joe said, determined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay readers I have a request. Please give me any idea that you think of. I will read all of them but I cannot put all of them up. You can help change the story. Thanks for reading. I love you all._

"What do you want to do with her now, John?" One man asked the other. "I think we should take her on a little trip."

"Not yet" John said. "First I want to get acquainted with her." The nameless (so far) man smiled. "Well that sounds like a good idea." Nameless man says.

"Cliff, do you think I should go first or you." John asked. "Why don't you?" Cliff stepped forward. "I think I would like that." He pushed the knife further towards Nancy. "We both have our own fun ways of dealing with problems like you. I prefer beating you repeatedly." John stepped forward. "I prefer to beat you and 'then…" He walked over to Nancy and ran a hand softly down her cheek. "WE go over there to the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy shuddered as the man rubbed his hand across her cheek. "Will you do something for me?" The man asked. EH pressed the knife against her thought. "Call your boyfriend. Tell him to meet us at the park tomorrow at 3 o'clock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank sat down on the couch. Joe sat down next to him. "You have to find her." Joe kept telling him.

"But if I investigate and he finds out he'll kill her." Frank stood up and went to the kitchen. Joe followed. Frank started washing dishes.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Joe offered. "You don't need to be doing dishes. You need to be out there looking for Nancy. Don't start later and find that she died a few minutes ago. And you would say 'If only I hadn't wasted time washing dishes.'" Frank stopped and looked at his brother.

"As much as I want to I can't. If I do Nancy will be dead." With that he turned and started washing the dishes again. Joe sighed. He would have to go himself. Well not by himself, with Bess and George.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Frank went to answer the phone. "Hello?" He listened as the person on the other end began to breathe heavily. "Frank," Nancy said. "We need to meet. Meet me tomorrow at the park 3 o'clock." With that said she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank hung up the phone and looked at his brother. Joe could see the look of determination and hatred in his eyes.

"That was Nancy. She wants to meet with me tomorrow at the park. She didn't say come alone but I don't think the police should be there. But you are coming with me." Joe looked at Frank. HE knew that Frank would do anything to keep Nancy safe. He also knew that would want to get revenge of whoever did this to Nancy.

"I'll be there." Joe said, determined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 2:30 the next day Frank was staring at the clock on the wall. He had had his coat and shoes on science 1.

"Frank," Joe came into the room. "Don't worry. I called the police and they're going to send out plain closed policeman to watch. Everything is going to be okay."

"Let's go. "Frank said. "I don't want to be late." Frank walked over to the door. Joe stood staring at his brother. Then up at the clock. They still had fifteen minutes. He knew that Frank was ready to get going no matter what he said. "You better let me drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready to go? We need to get going. We want to be there early." John said. Cliff finished tying Nancy hands together and pulled her to her feet. "You'll never get away with this." Nancy spat. The two captors laughed.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?. Yeah. She's with us. We're on our way now. Yeah. We had her call so he didn't hear our voice. He's coming. Bye boss."  
"Get in the car." Cliff yelled. Nancy stepped inside the car. Cliff pushed her on the ground and sat I the seat by her. He put his feet on her so she couldn't get up.

In five minutes they were at the park. Cliff stepped outside and pulled Nancy up. He pushed Nancy over to a bench. Once they sat down a man walked over to them.

"Good job. Now go over to the other bench and wait for Frank." The man grabbed Nancy's arm and told her to stand up. Nancy staid sitting down where she was not making any move to stand up. The man leaned down and whispered "Stand up or when your boyfriend gets here he gets shot."

Nancy stood up and let the man untie her wrists. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" Nancy kicked as hard as she could but the man only tightened his grip on Nancy's arm and groaned. "Nice try." He turned Nancy towards him and slapped her across the face.

"Now your boyfriend gets killed."


	7. Chapter 7

Frank pulled up at the park just as another car was pulling in. Frank was about to get out when Joe stopped him. Frank looked at his brother noticing that he was looking at the other car. Frank looked over at the car to see Nancy being dragged out.

Joe looked at Frank and said quietly as if the other people might hear them "Don't go yet." Once the other people took Nancy over to a bench they quietly got out of the car. They walked over and hid behind some trees when they saw another person walk up to them. They couldn't hear what they were saying so they moved closer.

"Stand up," The man ordered at Nancy. Frank and Joe smiled when Nancy just sat there. They saw the man whisper something into her ear and they saw Nancy stand up. They saw the man untie Nancy's wrists and say "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" And they watched as Nancy kicked the man.

Unfortunately, the man still held on to her. Joe had to restrain Frank as the man slapped Nancy. "She's okay. Don't worry about her."

"…boyfriend dies." Frank gasped as he heard the last part of what the man said. Pulling out of Joes rap Frank walked over to them

"You're early. Well at least you came." The man pulled out a knife from his jacket and put on Nancy neck. "Now how about we trade? You give me something you get Nancy."

"What do you want?" Frank asked. He would give anything to him if it meant for Nancy to be safe.

Before anything could be said there was shot and Nancy fell to the ground."Nancy!" Frank cried. The bullet had hit her leg but that wasn't what Frank was worried about. AS Nancy had fallen the knife had cut her neck. The man holding Nancy ran towards the street.

Nancy lay unconscious on the ground. The police were by Nancy side by then and all Frank could do was watch as she was put onto an ambulance which had been waiting just in case. Frank climbed up into the ambulance with her as Joe made his way past the screaming people and crying kids to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Joe got to the hospital his parents were there. Joe wondered how his parents could have gotten there that fast.

"How did you get here so fast?" Joe asked. His parents looked up just noticing that Joe was there.

"We were driving by when we saw Nancy being pulled out of the ambulance." Fenton Hardy said. Joe looked from his dad, whose face showed deep in thought, his mom, whose face showed worried and sadness, and then to Frank, whose face showed that he was terrified.

"You did everything that you could have done, Frank. There was nothing more that you could have done. Just stay with her. She needs you."

"Fenton Hardy," a doctor said, everyone stood up. "This is about Ms. Drew. She has lost a lot of blood and we don't think that she's going to live. But there is a 4 chance that she will be okay." Frank's face went white and he felt his legs give out underneath him. Joe noticing caught him before he hit the ground.

"Doctor Richards, "A nurse came running up behind him. She seemed to be out of breath "You need to go to room 217 right now." The doctor turned and ran up the stairs without saying anything. The young nurse looked at the group. "I'm sorry he had to rush of like that, there was an emergency. Now who were you looking for?"

"Nancy Drew." Fenton Hardy said stepping forward. The nurse looked through the clipboard. When she looked up her face was a bit pink. She took a step back and cleared her thought. She looked at each of the members of the small group that stood in front of her and then looked at the ground. "She is in room 217."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor, am I going to live." Nancy Drew asked the doctor. The doctor looked up at her and smiled. "The chances were very slim but you're going to live. I'm surprised. You are a strong girl. Oh, I have some people here to visit you."

Nancy looked up as the door opened. She smiled when Frank and Joe walked I followed by Laura and Fenton. What Nancy didn't expect was to see Bess and George.

"Hi everyone. How are you?" Nancy asked. Everyone laughed as Nancy tried to lighten the mood. Nancy smiled as she looked from face to face.

Suddenly Nancy frowned. "What's wrong dear?" Laura Hardy asked. "Is everything okay?" Nancy looked at the room again.

"Did anyone call my dad?" Laura Hardy looked at Fenton. Fenton stepped forward. "Nancy we called your house and Hannah said that he hadn't come home from work yet. So we called his work and they said he left an hour ago."

Everyone watched to see Nancy's reaction. Nancy's face went white. She reached for the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. "Hi, Henry. This is Nancy. Yeah, is he there? Okay. Yes. No. Okay. Thank you. Yeah. Fine. Thank you. Bye." Nancy hung up the phone. Everyone looked at her. Just then Hannah ran into the room. "Nancy are you okay?" Nancy nodded. It hurt her thought from where she had been cut but she didn't want anyone to notice.

The phone next to Nancy rang. She reached over to pick it up. "Hello?" Nancy said. "Nancy don't talk just listen. I tried to kill you it didn't work now if you do anything I don't ask you to or don't do something I do tell you to do your dad will be dead. Oh and I killed your friend Alisha." The next thing Nancy heard was the dial tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy's head hurt. Everything was blurry. The next thing was blackness. Nancy woke up to see Frank holding her hand. No one else was in the room.

"Nancy, are you okay?" Frank looked over at Nancy with worried eyes. "Frank. He killed Alisha. And he said he would kill my dad." Nancy began to cry. Frank pushed some hair out of her face. He sat there rubbing is thumb across her hand and singing softly to her. He picked up the phone and called Joe. He told Joe that Nancy had woken up and about the phone call she had.

Frank hung p the phone. He had a strange feeling that they weren't in the room alone. The next thing he knew there was a rag over his nose and mouth. And the last thing he saw before he blacked out was an unconscious Nancy being tied up.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry Happyhorseback. If you read my next story then I will not have all the X's_

When Frank woke up he couldn't tell where he was. He was in a small room. No light except through the crack in the door. Frank stopped looking around the room. He could hear someone breathing. Was it Nancy?

Frank looked over at the other side of the room. He saw Nancy lying on the ground, tied up and gagged. Frank moved his hand. Why wasn't eh tied up. He walked over to Nancy. Nancy had her eyes closed but when she heard someone coming they quickly flew open.

Frank took the gag out of Nancy's mouth. "Frank, we have to leave. Now!" Frank untied Nancy's hands and she untied her feet.

"We can't yet. They're probably guarding the door." Frank could see the hurt in Nancy's eyes. "We'll get out. I promise."

Nancy tried to stay calm. "Frank they put a bomb in here." Frank could tell that that wasn't why Nancy was extra worried. "What time is it?" Nancy asked. Frank looked at his watch."3:01" He said and looked at Nancy. Nancy's face had drained a little bit of color. "4 minutes. 4 minutes Frank."

"Well, well. Looks like you two finally decided to wake up." He looked over at Nancy and smiled. "Why don't we go in the other room and let Frank stay in here a few minutes."

"No!" Nancy shouted. "When the bomb explodes I'm going to die with Frank." She had been moving over eh whole time and now sat next to frank. She grabbed his hand and squeezed as tight as she could.

Frank rubbed her back and squeezed her hand to let her know that he was on her side. The man stepped forward and grabbed Nancy's arm.

"Let go of me!" Nancy yelled at the man. He reached over and slapped Nancy across the face. Frank jumped up and punched the man in the stomach. The man reached over and punched Frank in the face.

"Frank!" Nancy jumped up. The man came over to her and dragged her out of the room. Frank was following close behind. Nancy looked at Frank. Frank nodded. In the doorway Nancy stopped and pretended to faint.

Frank caught her before she fell and tried to drag her out of the room. But not before he left the bomb exploded.

Nancy who was in the room lay unconscious on the ground while Frank who had left the room and turned the corner was without a scratch. He bent down beside Nancy. Nancy started turning and opened her eyes.

"Frank," She said. "I can't feel my legs. Frank, my legs." Frank pulled Nancy out into the hallway and looked Nancy over. She didn't seem to have any outwardly bruises.

"Nancy try to wiggle your toes." Nancy tried but her toes wouldn't move. Frank could tell that Nancy was really trying hard because he could see Nancy's face.

"Okay. Now try to move your legs." Nancy couldn't move her legs either. "Frank, I can't." Nancy had tears softly rolling down her face. Frank pulled Nancy up into his lap.

"Nancy, everything is going to be okay," He said reassuringly although he didn't feel quite so certain. Nancy leaned her head on Frank's shoulder when suddenly it came popping straight up.

"What's wrong Nancy?" Frank asked. Nancy looked around the hall and then back up at Frank. Frank was wondering what Nancy was thinking when he too realized that once the bomb went off they hadn't seen the man that did this to them.

Frank turned his head around and looked in the room. He couldn't see him anywhere. Frank self-consciously held Nancy tighter.

As if on cue the man who had kidnapped them walked over to them. "Wow, look at you too." He frowned. "It breaks my heart that you two will never see each other again." With that he grabbed Nancy not knowing that she couldn't walk.

He dragged her across the floor a little when Frank jumped up and started chocking him. The man was about to react when the police came in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nancy are you okay?" Frank asked. Nancy had just woken up. She had had surgery a few hours ago and now Nancy was resting.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Considering the circumstances." She smiled. "And how is Mr. Handsome over there? Nancy looked over at Frank and smiled the biggest of smiles.

"I'm okay." Joe said stepping in the door. "But I'm not the one who just came out of surgery." Nancy laughed. Her eyes lit up as she saw Joe come in followed by Bess and George. "Hi you guys."

Bess walked over and put a bouquet of flowers on the bedside table next to Nancy. She leaned over the bed and gave Nancy a quick hug.

"How are you Nancy?" Joe asked. Nancy smiled and answered "I'm great." Joe looked down at his stomach. "If you don't mind I'm gonna go get..."

"Some food." George said, speaking for the first time. Everyone laughed. "Hey Nan." She leaned over the bed and gave Nancy a hug.

"Nancy," a doctor said. "I just got your test results back." Nancy reached over and squeezed George's hand. "It looks good. You need to rest but I'm sure you will be walking in a few months." Nancy smiled.

"Thank you doctor." Nancy smiled at him. "Well you guys. What are you going to do with yourself today?"

Frank looked at Bess, who in turn turned to look at George, who looked over at Frank just as Joe walked in to see this silent message between the three teens standing in front of him and then he looked over at Nancy.

Nancy looked at each of her friends and asked "What's going on?"


End file.
